For example, in a Cartesian coordinate driving device, an actuator driving in direction of X-axis and an actuator driving in direction of Y-axis should be driven. To this end, it is required to provide two sets of driving circuits and to wire to the two actuators from the respective driving circuits with conductive leads.
It is described an invention having a simplified circuit in which two driving circuits share one portion in JP 2003-189645 A. However, wiring between the driving circuits and piezoelectric elements of the actuators is still independently and respectively made. Therefore, it is desired further simplification, downsizing and cost reduction.